Caterpie
Caterpie (Japanese: キャタピー Kyatapii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Caterpie is a worm-like Pokémon that is mainly green in color with a tan underside. Just below its head are four tiny legs that are used only for movement. On top of its head is a red, "y-shaped" antenna, which can be used to produce an odor used in self-defense, in case something tries to hurt it. Special abilities Caterpie has the ability Shield Dust, which negates all status effects that are side effects of other moves. When threatened, it can release a strong odor from its antenna, which it uses to ward off predators. Evolution Caterpie evolves into Metapod at level 7 and then Butterfree at level 10. Game info Statistics Locations |redblue = Viridian Forest, Route 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only)| |rbrarity=Uncommon(Red) Common|(Blue) |yellow = Viridian Forest| |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = National Park Ilex Forest, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest(Silver only) |gsrarity = Common(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, 30, 31 |crarity = Rare |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 24, 25 |frlgrarity = Rare |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle (FireRed) |platinum = Eterna Forest, Route 204 |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, 30, 31, National Park, Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest, Bug-Catching Contest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Breed Metapod or Butterfree (White Version only) |bwrarity = None |xy = Santalune Forest |xyrarity = Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Phobos Train, Trozei Battle, Endless Level 9, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Wish Cave (2-4F) |PMD2 = Apple Woods (1-4F), Oran Forest (1-4F) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. |yellow=If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself. |gold=For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. |silver=Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. |crystal=It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body. |ruby=Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. |sapphire=Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. |emerald=Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. |firered=It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. |leafgreen=Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. |diamond=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |pearl=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |platinum=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |heartgold=For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. |soulsilver=Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. |black=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |white=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |black 2=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |white 2=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |x=For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. |y=Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. |or=Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. |as=Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. }} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Egg Moves Tutoring }} | |Tough|0}} | |Cute|3}} | |Smart|2}} }} Sprites |rbspr = RB 010 front.png |yspr = Y 010 front.png |grnspr = GR 010 front.png |Iback = Caterpie Back I.png |gldspr = G 010 front.png |gldsprs = Caterpie Shiny Gold.png |slvspr = S 010 front.png |slvsprs = Silver Shiny Caterpie.png |cryspr = C 010 front.gif |crysprs = Crystal Shiny Caterpie.gif |IIback = Caterpie Back II.png |IIbacks = Caterpie Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 010 front.png |rbysapsprs = Ruby-Sapphire Caterpie Sprite Shiny.png |emeraldspr = E 010 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Emerald Caterpie Sprite Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 010 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLGShinyCaterpie.png |IIIback = Caterpie Back III.png |IIIbacks = Caterpie Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 010 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 010 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 010 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = Caterpie Back IV.png |IVbacks = Caterpie Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Caterpie BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Caterpie BW.gif |Vback = Caterpie BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Caterpie BW Back.gif |xyspr = Caterpie XY.gif |xysprs = Caterpie Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Caterpie XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Caterpie XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif }} Appearances Anime Ash's Caterpie Though Caterpie has quite a few cameos, the only time one of the main characters owned one was when Ash had caught a Caterpie in the episode ''Ash Catches a Pokémon, being the first Pokémon he ever caught. During the same episode, Caterpie evolved into a Metapod. Trivia *Caterpie, along with Weedle, evolves faster than any other Bug type. *Caterpie shares the same species name with Wurmple called the Worm Pokémon. Etymology Caterpie's name appears to be based on caterpillar while its species appears to be a caterpillar evolving into a butterfly. Gallery 010Caterpie_OS_anime.png 010Caterpie_OS_anime_2.png 010Caterpie_AG_anime.png 010Caterpie_Dream.png 010Caterpie_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 010Caterpie_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line